Patronage
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Rei's business is slowly failing due to unknown circumstances. Kai, whom he has not seen for years, returns, bringing an offer that Rei has a hard time refusing. Yaoi KaixRei
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: Yet another story. I hope that you all enjoy this.  
  
There was a knock on Rei's door. "Come in." The neko-jin didn't raise his eyes from the files in his hands as the door opened. "Rei, we have a slight problem." Rei set the files to one side, golden eyes worried. "What's wrong?" His employee, Zane, sunk into the chair across from Rei, a large leather bound book under his arm. The blonde opened the book and flipped through the slightly tattered pages.  
  
Finding the page he was looking for, he set the book on the desk, knobby fingers pointing out several numbers. "Somewhere in the past couple of months, our numbers got messed up. We seem to be losing money, which doesn't make any sense. We're doing as much business as ever and there's no good reason why."  
  
Rei ran a hand through his bangs, eyes sliding part way shut. "I noticed that too. I can't figure out where it's going. We always have at least three people check the books." Zane closed the book and leaned back in his chair. "There's always the thought that someone is stealing it."  
  
The raven-haired man smiled wryly, one fang barely visible. "I also thought of that. I want to do a little more research before I start making random accusations. I believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt." Zane got to his feet, book held securely. He smiled. "That's what we like about you Rei. You give everyone a second chance."  
  
Zane had been an alcoholic, desperate for a job. Rei had given him a job, under one circumstance, Zane had to go through rehabilitation. The blonde had done so and had been free from alcohol's influence for a year and a half. Many of the other people employed in Rei's store had had similar backgrounds.  
  
"Zane?" The blonde turned back. "How many people know the combination for the vault?" Zane brushed back a strand of hair, blue eyes thoughtful. "You, me and Arielle." Zane was the store's accountant and Arielle took the money to the bank at the end of each day. Arielle was the mother of twins. Her husband had left her shortly before their birth, leaving her to raise them alone.  
  
"Do you think it's her?" Rei shook his head. "Like I said, I want to take a little more time before I decide everything. I just hope it isn't her. I don't think Chris and Shelby could handle having their mother taken away from them." Zane shook his head. "No they couldn't. Well, I'll leave you to your work."  
  
Zane left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Rei leaned back in his chair, eyes wandering over the various mementos that littered his office. Rei had started the small Chinese antique and herbal shop not long after the Bladebreakers had gone their separate ways. During the time he had been looking for a place to house his store, he had become a licensed homeopathic healer.  
  
Citrine eyes rested on a framed picture that hung on the wall, lips curling into a small half smile. The picture had been taken days before the team had split up, five years ago. He talked to Max, Tyson and Kenny on a semi- regular basis. None had heard from Kai in those years. Not even Kai's many companies had been mentioned. Rei wasn't entirely sure why he cared what had happened to his captain. Kai had been less then social when they had all been together.  
  
His thoughts were pulled back when he heard knocking. "Come in." Arielle stuck her head into his office, dark eyes slightly confused. "Rei, there's some here to see you. Claims that he's an old friend." The neko-jin frowned. "Anyone that's been here before?" She shook her head. "No. He's taller then anyone else that's ever come," she smiled slightly. "And his voice is sexier then hell."  
  
Rei smiled, eyes dancing with humor. "I'll take your word. You might as well send him in." Arielle smiled again and left the door slightly ajar. The hall was silent for several seconds before the sound of footsteps echoed on the hard wood. The pace was slow and deliberate and seemed painfully familiar.  
  
The door swung open and Rei's eyes widened in shock, breathing becoming painfully short.  
  
"KAI!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy.  
  
Kai leaned against the door frame, dark eyes fixed on the neko-jin. The Russian's grey slacks were perfectly pressed, black shoes shining in the low light. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, offering a tantalizing glimpse of pale skin. The azure markings were gone, making him seem even more formidable.  
  
"Rei." Arielle was right. Kai's voice was rich and soothing, sounding just as Rei imagined the Devil's would. The silence quickly became uncomfortable. Rei hastily licked his lips, trying to keep his eyes focused on Kai's. Now was not the best time to study his former captain like a fine breeding stud.  
  
Zane stood on his tiptoes, just barely visible over Kai's shoulder. Zane wasn't exactly short, but next to Kai he looked small. "Rei, Mrs. Thelr is here for her willow bark." Rei got to his feet and slipped through the small gap between his desk and the file cabinet. He had been meaning to reorganize his office so that it was easier to get around, but the popularity of the store had not given him time.  
  
"I'll be right back." The neko-jin managed to keep his surprise off his face as Kai stood up, allowing him to pass. Zane quickly glanced back at the Russian before moving next to Rei. "Who was that?" Rei pushed open the door that led back into the store. "That would be my former team captain, Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, as in the billionaire Hiwatari?" Rei stretched up, grabbing one of the glass jars off of the shelf. "Yep. Hello Mrs. Thelr. How are you today?" Mrs. Thelr was a small woman, who could barely see over the counter. Her white hair was piled on top of her head in a neat little bun. When she spoke, her voice sounded like the wind through dried reeds. "Just fine Rei. I also would like some of your fabulous orange tea." The neko-jin opened the jar and pulled out several strips of dried bark which he rolled up in cheesecloth before slipping it into a small cloth bag. Zane handed him a second jar that had been on a higher shelf and Rei carefully scooped the tea into a bag. "Have a good day Mrs. Thelr." She took her change and shuffled from the store.  
  
Rei climbed up the ladder, taking the jars from Zane. "I'm going to have to go deal with Kai, so I'm going to leave you in charge. I don't want to disturbed. Everything's labeled." The neko-jin jumped off the ladder and brushed some dust from his hands. "If I'm not out in two hours, I'd call the police, but since I'm sure Kai owns them...." Zane started reorganizing the counter, eyes darting to the door that connected the herb part and the antique part together. "I get the picture Rei."  
  
When Rei reentered his office, Kai was standing in front of the picture of the Bladebreakers. Rei closed the door and leaned back against it. "Long time no see Kai. What brings you here?" Kai turned around, mahogany eyes sweeping over the neko-jin. "I just thought I would stop by and say hello to an old teammate." The neko-jin smiled wanly. "Kai, stop trying to feed me bullshit. I know you. You're not the kind of person that just stops by to say hi."  
  
The Russian's eyes hardened and Rei suppressed a shudder. Kai stepped closer, his warmth and scent curling around Rei. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I've heard that your charming little store is having financial problems." Citrine eyes widened. "How could you. Only Zane and I know. No one outside of the store knows." A smirk twisted the Russian's lips. "It's not something you need to know. I do however, have a proposition for you."  
  
Rei stood up, though the movement only brought the top of his head to Kai's nose. "What kind of proposition?" Kai stepped back, hands sliding into his pockets, eyes glinting with a disconcerting light. "A rather simple on. I will help you keep paying your bills and employees until you manage to discover who is raiding your funds." Rei nibbled on his lower lip, sure that there was a hook somewhere. In the entire time they had been on the same team, Kai had not once done something for someone without expecting some kind of payment.  
  
"What's the catch Kai? I know that you're not doing this out of the kindness of your heart." Kai sat down on the edge of Rei's desk, long legs stretching out. "The only thing I require from you Rei is for you to do is become my companion." Rei didn't move from his spot, trying to absorb the information. Kai smiled at the shocked look on his former teammate's face. Within seconds a number of emotions had passed over the neko-jin's face. The most noticeable being surprise followed by anger. Black pupils shrank to barely visible slits, fangs slightly bared.  
  
"I see how it is! You pay my bills and I become your whore. Next time just ask me to kill myself. I'd do it willingly!" Kai slowly got to his feet, entranced by Rei's show of anger. He moved closer, one hand falling to lie on Rei's shoulder. Rei looked up at him, eyes feral. "Rei, whore is such a horrible name for such a beautiful person. I much prefer the term concubine. It suits you. And think of all the people that work for you. What would happen if your story was to close? Would they slide back into the hells that you rescued them from? What is Arielle going to do to support her children? You have a week to decide." Kai disappeared out of the room.  
  
There was a smashing sound from the office causing Zane and Arielle to rush to check on Rei. They had both seen Kai leave and had assumed that everything was fine. Rei was standing in front of the picture of his teammates, blood dripping from his hand, glass scattered on the floor. Zane went back into the store to get the first-aid kit while Arielle got Rei to sit down. She took the gauze pad that Zane handed to her and carefully started cleaning off the blood.  
  
"Rei, what happened?" The neko-jin however, was lost in his own world. "Bastard." Arielle gently rested one hand on Rei's leg, trying to pull him back to the real world. Citrine eyes lost their glazed look and he smiled slightly. "Sorry. I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling that well. Will you two be okay?" Arielle stood up and smiled. "We'll be fine."  
  
As Rei was leaving the store, Arielle's kids, Chris and Shelby, dragged their baby-sitter in, intent on finding their mother. The tow headed children brushed past the neko-jin, smiling up at him briefly. Arielle came out from the office and hugged her children, giving each of them a piece of rose candy from a jar on the counter. Kai's voice floated through his mind, sounding dangerous and seductive at the same time. "What is Arielle going to do to support her children?"  
  
***** Rei came awake to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He buried his head under the pillow, not wanting to answer it. Unfortunately, the person on the other end of the phone was persistent. "Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone was bright and cheerful. "Hi Rei." He rolled onto his back, golden eyes scanning his ceiling. "Hi Max. How's it going?" Rei allowed his mind to wander as his friend told him everything. "Rei?" The neko-jin was brought from his thoughts by the worried sound of his friend's voice. "Yeah Max?"  
  
"You seem a little preoccupied. Is everything okay?" For several seconds Rei considered lying to his friend, but something stopped him. He had to tell someone. "No Max, everything isn't okay. My business is failing and I have no idea why. Kai came by today and offered his help. But of course it doesn't come without a price. Kai...Oh Gods, Kai wants me to become his companion as he so elegantly put it." There was silence on the other end of the phone. Rei waited for his friend's comments.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Rei sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I don't know. Part of me wants to say yes so that I can keep Zane, Arielle and the others from ending up on the street, but my pride is telling me not to give in, to find a way to help them without taking his offer." Max laughed. "Hey, I've got to go. Just remember this; I'll support you no matter what choice you make." Rei hung up and curled back under the covers, sleep claiming him once again.  
  
*****  
  
It had been a week since Rei had talked to Kai. And today was the day that Kai would require his answer. Rei leaned back in his chair, eyes drawn to the picture of the Bladebreakers. Arielle had taken the picture and had the glass replaced. "What I'm I going to do? My conscience is telling me that becoming Kai's companion is wrong, but can I really condemn Zane and the others back to their personal hells?"  
  
Arielle came into the office, closing the door behind her. "Rei, your friend is back. But before you talk to him, are you okay? You've been kind of distracted this week." The neko-jin managed to drag his eyes away from the picture. "Don't worry Arie; I'm just stuck between a rock and a hard place. Tell me, if something was to happen to the store, how would you support Chris and Shelby?"  
  
The woman leaned back against the door, dark eyes troubled. "I'd try to find another job as soon as possible. They've grown used to regularly having food and warm clothing." Rei remained motionless. "And if you couldn't find a job?" Arielle didn't answer for several minutes, taking the time to look her employer over.  
  
What she saw made her want to cry. The normally happy golden eyes were dull, the only shine to them, unshed tears. The ebony hair was neatly bound, but it just served to accentuate the neko-jin's unusually pale skin. "I would go on welfare and continue looking for a job. Rei, why are you asking all of these questions? What's going on?" The raven haired man smiled slightly, one fang barely visible. "Just trying to make an important decision. Would you send Kai in for me?"  
  
She nodded and left, leaving the door slightly ajar. "I'm doing the right thing. I can't let them suffer just because I'm feeling jealous." His head was brought up sharply as he heard the door creak open.  
  
Kai was once again dressed perfectly, mahogany eyes not showing anything. "And your choice is?"  
  
Rei's voice was steady as he spoke. "Yes." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And the computer lives so, updates might be more frequent.

"Yes."

Kai's smirk widened. He pulled a key from his pocket and tossed it to the neko-jin. Rei caught it, citrine eyes confused. "And I need a key why?" The Russian didn't even try to look innocent. "It's the key to my penthouse downtown. For the duration of our deal, you will live at the penthouse." Rei could once again feel the anger building up. "I'm sure you know where I live. Why the penthouse?"

"I like having my concubines living in comfort. A limousine will pick you up after work and take you to the penthouse. I'll see you later tonight." Rei watched as his former captain left, moving with the liquid grace of a hunting cat. 

Arielle and Zane watched as Kai left, waiting until he was out of the building before going back to the office. They were worried that Rei might do something more drastic then break the glass on the picture. They stopped in the doorway, eyes widening in surprise. Rei was holding a simple brass key in his hands, looking at it like it was the final step to hell.

Arielle closed the door behind them. "Rei, are you okay?" The neko-jin nodded. "I'm fine. I sold my soul, but everything is okay. Arielle glanced at Zane, but the blonde was just as confused as she was. Rei stood and pocketed the key. "Come on. We need to finish inventory." They followed him out, confused by his random jumps from topic to topic.

*****

Arielle was closing the curtains on the front windows when a long, sleek black limousine pulled in front of the small store. She pulled down the last curtain, hoping that it wasn't Hiwatari returning. It seemed every time the billionaire returned Rei became more and more depressed. 

Rei came down the small dark hallway that led to the office, pulling his coat on. "Well, we survived another day." Rei locked the front door behind them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a good night." Arielle and Zane were shocked for the second time that day when the chauffeur opened the door for Rei. The neko-jin murmured a soft thank you as he slipped in.

Arielle unlocked her car door watching as the limo pulled away. Zane opened the door as soon as he heard the lock click. "Something weird is going on." Arielle nodded and started the car. "And it all has something to do with Hiwatari."

*****

Lying on the seat across from Rei was a folded piece of paper, his name written across the paper in looping handwriting, the ink blood red. He picked the paper up and unfolded it, quickly reading the note

__

Rei

3-13-29 is the combination for the number pad into the foyer. I hope you enjoy your new home.

Kai

Rei folded the note back up and pocketed it, already feeling dirty for accepting Kai's offer. When he read the note, he could almost hear Kai's deadly, seductive voice. He drifted into his thoughts as the chauffeur skillfully wove through the rush hour traffic.

The neko-jin was pulled from his thoughts when the door was opened by an elderly, smiling doorman. The smile was so bright and happy that Rei almost forgot what had happened. "Mr. Kon, welcome. Mr. Hiwatari asked that I take you up." Rei slipped from the car, moving with almost robotic stiffness. Right now he wanted to do nothing more than take several painkillers to get rid of his headache and sleep for the next three days.

The foyer of the massive apartment was decorated entirely in cream and gold. Groups of well-dressed people stood around talking looking like animated adornments. Rei felt extremely out of place. The ride up in the elevator was silent. With a final ding the elevator came to a stop. The doorman smiled again. "Welcome to your new home Mr. Kon."

Rei stepped out of the elevator, feeling the doors shut behind him. The front door to the foyer was massive, the dark wood glinting in the recessed lighting. The number pad was next to the door, resting on a small ornate pedestal. Rei put in the combination and a light at the top of the pad blinked once, followed by a clicking sound as the door's lock disengaged.

He pushed open the massive door and stepped in, golden eyes amazed by the wealth displayed in the foyer. A massive crystal table sat in the middle of the room. Gold floor lamps stood in each corner; their light highlighting the golden speckled marble floor. A closet ran along one wall, brass handles standing out against the dark wood.

Rei hung his coat in the closet and after several seconds of deliberation decided to take his shoes off. The door into the house was the same type of wood as the front door save for the fact a huge phoenix had been carved across the front. Rei took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. 

Standing just inside the door was a small woman, dressed entirely in black. Her grey hair was cut short, her bangs pulled back from her face with small silver clips. She bowed her head. "Master Kon, welcome. I'm Clare, the housekeeper. I arrive at seven in the morning and leave at eleven. Come, I will show you to your room.

She started off down the hall, not stopping to let Rei look. Instead she gave him verbal tour. "The house has three bedrooms, you have the master. There's the kitchen, dining room, living room, the weapons room." 

Rei had to ask about that. "Weapons room?" Clare looked over her shoulder at the neko-jin, thin lips twisting into a smile. "Master Hiwatari collects medieval weapons and practices with them. He is quite proficient with them." Rei nodded. "I'm sure he is."

Clare stopped in front of a set of massive black doors. "This is your room. Dinner will be done in an hour." She disappeared down the dark hallway, leaving him alone. Rei opened the door and was shocked again for the third time in ten minutes.

The room was massive and paneled with the same dark wood that made up the door. A huge bed sat against one wall. A dark green comforter and matching pillows adorned the wall, complementing the dark wood perfectly. Dark green curtains framed the windows. A couch and chair of the same color as the comforter sat in front of the fireplace. The carpet was black and so thick that Rei could feel himself sink.

A piece of paper sat on a dark dresser. Rei crossed to it and picked it up, not surprised to see the same looping handwriting and blood red ink.

__

Don't worry about your clothing. I provide for those who work for me

Kai

Rei crumpled the note up in disgust and threw it in the garbage can. With a sigh he opened one of the drawers. Sure enough the dresser was filled with enough clothing for a small country, all of it his size. Next to the dresser stood a wardrobe, also full of clothing. 

A door on the wall caught his attention, though he was sure he knew where it led. The bathroom was done in the same color as the bedroom, green and black with silver highlights. The towels were green and black, hung over a silver towel bar. A recessed tub sat in the floor and a shower stood in one corner, it's frosted door open.

Rei flopped on the bed, intent on taking a short nap before dinner. He was just about asleep when Kai's departing words made them selves known. "I'll see you later tonight." The neko-jin jumped to his feet, landing silently, before beginning to pace. "I can't see him. I won't be able to control myself."

He looked around the room, the luxury still overwhelming. "This place is nice but it still seems like a gilded cage. And neko-jin do not do well in cages." Rei slipped made his way down to the kitchen.

Clare was in the kitchen, making dinner as she said she would be. "Clare." She looked up from the stove. "Yes?" Rei tried not to sound snobbish. "I will be eating in my room tonight." She nodded. "Of course Master Kon. I will bring it to you in fifteen minutes."

*****

When Arielle and Zane entered the store the next morning, Rei was already there, balanced precariously high on the ladder, taking inventory. He smiled down at them. "I trust you both had a good night?" They nodded and Arielle took their coats back to the office to hang up.

A crashing sound reached her ears, and fearing the worst ran back. Zane was still in front of the door, staring in shock. Rei was standing on the floor, a jar in hand, the ladder lying on its side on the ground. "What the hell happened?" Zane just shrugged, not able to explain it. The neko-jin righted the ladder as he began explaining.

"The ladder lost its grip on the top shelf and fell, with me on it." Arielle glanced up. She could see on the top shelf where the jar had rested. It had been a ten-foot fall but both Rei and the jar were in one piece. "That doesn't explain why Zane is so shocked." The blonde finally found his voice. "As he fell, he kind of twisted like a cat and landed on his feet. No human could do that."

Rei smiled as he climbed up the ladder again. "That's the thing, I'm not human." He replaced the jar on the shelf and jumped down, landing lightly on the balls of his feet. He picked up a clipboard from the counter, making a quick note about ordering more herbs. "I'm a neko-jin."

*****

Rei rolled out of the bed, wincing as his back popped. He had taken the day of, deciding that he needed a break. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the dresser, unwrapping his hair with one hand as he went. Once in the bathroom he made the shower as hot as he could stand.

Dimly over the sound of the water running he could hear someone in his room. He automatically decided that it was Clare straightening up. After spending fifteen minutes in the shower he got out and rapidly dried himself, leaving his hair free to dry naturally. He pulled on his boxers and left the room, freezing in his tracks at the sight on his bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: Another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Kai was sitting on the bed, looking very much like that cat that got the canary. Rei managed to suppress a shiver as mahogany eyes raked over him. Rei really wished that he had grabbed a towel. He felt painfully exposed in his near nakedness. Kai was the first to speak. "You never struck me as the type to sleep in." The neko-jin shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

The Russian nodded in assent. "True. Now, since I'm sure you weren't planning on walking around the house barely dressed all day, get dressed." Rei folded his arms across his chest, feeling like arguing. "Just because I'm 'working' for you doesn't mean that you can push me around." 

Kai leaned forward, arms resting on his knees. "Yes it does. If you don't comply your poor little store becomes just like all the other businesses that failed. Now get going." Rei forced himself to think of what would happen to Chris and Shelby if he didn't do what Kai told him. He opened the wardrobe, the heavy doors slamming against the wall.

He pulled on a pair of black slacks, citrine eyes roaming over the shirts as he did. Kai spoke again, his voice low. "The crimson one." Rei half turned, eyes bright with anger, his still damp hair curling around him. " Since you're dictating what I'm wearing, would you also like to help me dress?" Kai got to his feet, lips curled in a half smirk. Rei had expected Kai to just smirk and say he would rather watch.

Kai reached over his shoulder and pulled out the long sleeved silk shirt. "Now Rei, are you going to be difficult and just stand there?" Rei looked up, not surprised to see humor and lust burning in his companion's eyes. He took the shirt from Kai and slipped it on, quickly buttoning it up. Warm fingers brushed over the skin of his neck and dipped down, brushing over his collarbone as Kai folded back the collar of his shirt.

"Happy?" Kai nodded hands gently running through Rei's hair. He nibbled lightly on the neko-jin's ear. "I'll be in the living room. Finish quickly." Rei watched as Kai left the room. He pulled on socks and shoes and grabbed a brush off the dresser, hands shaking with anger. With methodic movements he removed all the rats, his anger at Kai slowly fading. 

*****

Rei tried not to focus on Kai, who was sitting across from him, going through a manila folder, long fingers easily sorting through the papers. Although they were just going to the other side of town, the ride seemed to have been going on for two hours rather then ten minutes. They had been silent the entire time.

Kai set the folder to the side, eyes drawn to Rei. The neko-jin was idly playing with the end of his braided hair, golden eyes watching the world as well as he could from behind the tinted windows. The top button of his shirt was undone and Kai could just barely make out the soft fluttering of Rei's pulse.

"Groffman will have a heart attack." Rei looked at Kai, noticing a glimmer of demonic delight in the mahogany depths. "Who?" The Russian briefly considered not telling his companion, but Rei would become nearly impossible to deal with and Kai wanted Groffman to be jealous, not laughing.

"Groffman is an old business associate of Voltaire's. The man believed that when I came to power, I would be easy to manipulate." Rei stopped playing with his hair, intrigued that Kai was actually telling him about part of his life. "Obviously he didn't know you very well." Kai's smirk widened. "He didn't know me at all, except through the news. He thought it because Voltaire told him I was gay. In Groffman's mind, the gays are weak and easily manipulated. He held me in contempt for along time. Until he was found out to be having relations with an underage male teen."

Rei frowned, knowing exactly why Kai was taking him to meet Groffman. "So, you're using me to make him jealous." The Russian nodded.

*****

Groffman pushed through the crowd, searching for Kai. He wasn't sure why he couldn't find him. The Russian wasn't exactly short. He stretched up on his toes, black eyes scanning. Grey hair caught his eyes and he headed off in that direction, using elbows to get through the clog of people. He came into an opening, freezing in his tracks. 

Kai was talking to someone, fingers laced in dark hair. His forehead rested against the shorter figure's, lips almost touching. The person's lean body was tense, hands resting on Kai's arms. Black hair was tied back, nearly brushing the floor. "Hiwatari!"

He watched mesmerized, as the Russian placed a light kiss on his companion's lips before untangling himself. "Groffman." Kai's voice was cold. The man's breath caught in his throat as Kai's companion turned to face him.

Citrine eyes skimmed over him, filled with dislike. Tan fingers tapped against his thigh. Several strands of hair fell into his eyes, making the gold even more vibrant. His lean body was tense and fangs peeked out as he frowned.

Kai, noticing the look in Groffman's eyes smiled. "Groffman, this is my partner Rei Kon." Rei nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off the man. There was something about him that made Rei want to cling to Kai.

Groffman smiled eyes not leaving the neko-jin. "Pleased to meet you Rei." The neko-jin brushed hair out of his eyes, trying to be pleasant. "Like wise." The hostess smiled up at Kai. "Your table is ready." Kai gently pushed Rei in front of him, watching with avid eyes the way the neko-jin moved.

They were given a booth in the middle of the restaurant. Groffman sat across from Rei, the bench squeaking under his bulk. Kai was about to sit next to Rei, when a sudden thought came to his mind. "I just saw one of my associates that I need to talk to. I'll be back in a minute." He disappeared from view, leaving the other two men alone in an uncomfortable silence.

Rei took a drink of his water and set the glass back down, allowing his thoughts to wander. Those thoughts were interrupted when something brushed against his leg, starting at his ankle and ending just below his knee. The man sitting across from him was an idiot. Of that Rei was certain. 

When the touch started this time, Rei jerked his leg, catching the man in the shin. Groffman grimaced. The neko-jin leaned forward slightly fangs gleaming in the low light, eyes glowing with anger and dark humor. "Groffman, refrain from touching me again before I stick that fork in an inappropriate place."

Groffman hastily sat back. He had decided that the neko-jin could be dangerous and that in touching him, he had ran the risk of Rei telling the Russian what had happened. Suddenly Groffman wasn't feeling so good.

Kai watched for his hiding spot. He was glad to see that Rei had not lost any of his finesse in dealing with people. Feeling an unnaturally good mood over take him he sauntered back to the table. He slid in next to Rei, so close that their thighs touched. Rei froze when Kai leaned over and pressed a kiss to his neck, whispering a soft "nicely handled." 

*****

Kai watched as Rei's head fell back to rest on the headrest. The neko-jin had remained silent throughout the whole meal, not even saying anything the few times Kai had allowed his hand to 'accidentally' rest on Rei's thigh.

"Rei." A golden eye opened and fixed on him. "What?" Kai didn't let any emotion show. "Don't be so curt. Come over here." Rei moved to sit next to him, body tensed like prey that knows a predator is going to jump out at any moment. Kai turned to half face Rei on the seat, wanting to pull the neko-jin closer.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Rei faced Kai, anger flaring in his eyes. "Because a disgusting old man was hitting on me!" The Russian smirked. He could fix that. The subtle darkening of Kai's eyes warned Rei that his former team captain was up to something. He unconsciously shifted closer, suddenly wanting Kai's touch.

Kai pulled Rei closer, fingers on his free hand undoing several buttons of the neko-jin's shirt, sliding over smooth tan flesh. He pushed the shirt back, nibbling lightly at the exposed collarbone. His tongue darted out caressing the smooth skin.

Rei suppressed a moan as Kai trailed feather light kisses along his shoulder and neck, biting gently in other places before his tongue soothed the spots. He gave up the battle when one of Kai's hands slid down his chest and stomach to gently push against his arousal.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: Another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. And I posted a foursome at Adult fanfiction, under the normal category for me.

Rei pulled at the neck of his black turtleneck, hoping that Arielle wouldn't notice the bruise. He quickly wrapped his hair back up, trying not to think on what had happened yesterday. Somehow, the thought of doing things in the back of the limo that would cause his grandmother to roll over in her grave had never been high on his list of priorities.

"I have got some serious issues."  The neko-jin pocketed his keys and grabbed his jacket, ready to bury himself into his work and start cleaning his office so he could rearrange it. Anything to get Kai out of his mind.

When Rei got to the store Arielle and Zane were already there, doing some minor cleaning. "Morning!" Zane looked after the retreating neko-jin, a blonde eyebrow raised in question. "Is it just me or is he in an extremely good mood?" The woman nodded. "He is. I wonder what happened yesterday."

Rei brushed his bangs back, catching the end of their conversation. "Just went to lunch with a friend. Nothing big." Arielle smiled, brown eyes drawn to Rei's neck. A small purply-blue spot was just barely visible. "I'd say it was a rather special friend."

The neko-jin immediately knew what she was talking about. He tugged at the fabric, a blush staining his face. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." The brunette shrugged. "Next time wear a longer shirt. So, does this person have a name?" Rei moved behind the counter, reorganizing jars. "Nope. I've got an idea. Why don't you guys come over tonight for dinner. We'll have a big store dinner party. Bring Chris and Shelby."

Zane shrugged. "Sure. I'll go call Hannah and Drake." The neko-jin smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, rapidly scribbling on it. "Here's my address." He handed it to Arielle. She glanced down at the paper, eyes widening in shock. "How the hell do you afford a house downtown?"

Rei blushed. "It's not mine. A friend is letting me stay there until I work some issues out." He pushed the little voice aside that was calling him Kai's slut. Arielle just nodded. "Okay, I can take a hint. I won't pry anymore. I think we'll just car pool."

The raven haired man smiled. "That wor-." He shook his head. "No it won't. They're very picky about who parks up there. I'll send Ralf to pick you up." The brunette pocketed the piece of paper. "Ralf?"

Rei vaulted over the counter and flipped the sign to open. "The limo driver. He's Russian, so if he goes off sounding like a barbarian, don't worry about it. At least he won't corrupt Chris and Shelby."

Clare was in the kitchen, making a large pot of something that smelled like spaghetti sauce. "Clare." She smiled at the neko-jin. "Master Kon. What can I do for you?" The neko-jin got a glass out of the cupboard as he answered. "I'm having some people over for din-"

The housekeeper nodded. "I already know. Water for pasta is on the back burner and I have rolls in the oven. I have to go now. My husband is sick. Good night." She handed him the sauce spoon. The plump woman bustled out of the kitchen and minutes later Rei heard the door close. With a final stir to the sauce he went to lock the door to the weapons room. Chris and Shelby really didn't need to see it.

Rei pulled the rolls out of the oven just as the doorbell rang. He dropped the pan on the stove and ran to the door, yanking it open. "Hi. Come in." Arielle pushed Shelby and Chris in, looking around the living room of the penthouse with wide eyes.

The carpet was thick and black, seeming to eat feet. The walls were white with red trim around the top. The west wall was made of windows, a balcony barely visible in the darkness. The furniture was black, white and red leather, giving the room a slightly gloomy atmosphere.

Zane, Hannah and Drake stepped in behind Arielle with the same shocked expression. Hannah looked at a statue of a gargoyle that flanked the door. It stood on hind legs wearing a loin cloth and carrying a massive sword. "I know. The art is a little..." he trailed off, looking for the appropriate word. "Eccentric."

Zane nodded. "Yeah, but the house is magnificent." The neko-jin nodded. "It is. I almost wish it was mine. I would redecorate, but other then that I love it." Shelby and Chris were wandering around the living room, looking like they were about to die of boredom. "Come on you two. I have a special room just for you.

Rei pushed open a massive set of doors, letting the twins in before him. The room had a high ceiling with a dark blue carpet. A massive entertainment center stood against one wall, decorated with a massive number of electronics. "I assume you two could run Pay-per-view?" They nodded. At ten they knew how. Although they didn't get to order movies very often due to Arielle's restricted budget. "Good. You're welcome to come back here after dinner. Nothing bad though." The twins giggled before going back to tell their mother about the room.

Rei pushed his guests into the dinning room, refusing any help. "This is my treat. You guys have done so much work at the store over that last week that you just need to relax." Moving with quick efficient movements he set the table,

Zane picked up the sleeping Shelby, smiling. Right after dinner the twins had gone back to the entertainment room to watch movies, coming out only once to get ice cream. They had been so quiet that several times the five adults had forgotten they were in the room. Rei wasn't sure how many movies they had watched, but he was certain that Kai was going to love the bill.

Arielle stretched up and kissed the neko-jin on the cheek, careful not to jostle Chris. "We had a great time. We should do this more often." Rei nodded, leaning against the door frame. "We should. Maybe some time with in the next two weeks. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Rei turned off the overhead light in the living room, yawning. It had been a long, boring day and he was more then ready for bed. He was just about to turn off the light next to the couch when the doorbell rang throughout the penthouse.

He opened the door to find Ralf standing in the door, grey eyes totally emotionless. "Yes?" A smile stretched over the Russian's face. "Master Hiwatari requests your presence." The neko-jin frowned. "And I take it he wants me to get all dressed up for him."

Ralf's smile widened even further. "No. He said disheveled was good." Rei slid past the chauffer and slipped his shoes and coat on, silently fuming about Kai's lack of caring for the time of day. He felt like a surgeon on twenty-four hour call.

Ralf dropped him at the front of a massive mansion, before pulling around the mansion. Rei timidly knocked on the door, feeling horribly out of place. He wanted nothing more then to be back at his own little house, never to see Kai again.

The door was opened by a short, straight backed, bald man dressed in a black shirt with white pants. "Ah, Master Kon. Master Hiwatari is in the parlor, third door on your left." The man stepped to the side, watching the neko-jin pass with a slight smile.

Rei slowly pushed open the door to the parlor, trying to fight down his nervousness, all the while fighting down the urge to touch the bruise on his neck. It was his hope to get out of the house without any touching or more bruises.

Kai was standing behind the couch in front of the fire, staring into the flames that burned cheerfully in the fireplace. The neko-jin hesitantly stepped into the room, closing the door with a soft click. The Russian turned, mahogany eyes burning with desire.

Rei, in a moment of sanity loss, allowed his eyes to wander over his over his former captain. The taller man was wearing a pair of dark cargo pants and a tight black tee shirt. His feet were bare and a choker hugged his throat, the silver studded moon glowing slightly in the firelight. He looked dangerous and seductive, something Rei was finding hard to ignore.

"Rei. Nice of you to join me." The neko-jin folded his arms across his chest, golden eyes slightly slit with anger. "Not that I had much of a choice." Kai laughed the sound deep and dark. "You did. Would you like anything to drink?" Rei hesitantly shed his coat, carefully draping it over the chair next to the door. "Tea."

The Russian nodded and moved to the wall, gently pulling a black velvet cord. The butler appeared at the door, a small, knowing smile twisting his thin lips. "Master?" Kai brushed his slate hair back before answering. "Tea and wine." The older man sketched a bow before turning on hell, shoes soundless on the hard floor.

Kai sat down in a black leather armchair. "Sit down. I'm not going to bite." The neko-jin raised a skeptical eyebrow but sat on the couch, only a small table separating his from the slate haired man. They sat in silence for several minutes before the butler returned. He handed a delicate wine glass to Kai, burgundy liquid gently sloshing against the side. The tea he gave Rei was gently steaming and the smell was vaguely familiar but the neko-jin couldn't quite place it.

The silence continued to stretch out, although it was more comfortable. Rei shifted slightly, feeling overly warm. When he had first entered the room it had been a little on the chilly side but now it was as though the room had turned into a sauna.

The neko-jin set his glass to the side and stretched. He could vaguely feel the Russian's eyes on him. Glancing over he realized that Kai was watching him, a smirk twisting his lips. Rei had a horrible feeling he knew why that tea had seemed so familiar. "Kai, what kind of tea was that. It was interesting."

The slate haired man set his glass on the table, mahogany eyes burning with lust. "Catnip." Citrine eyes widened and he silently yelled. Catnip acted as an aphrodisiac to him. Back when they were still a team, Tyson had randomly brought one of the plants home. Rei had sequestered himself in his and Kai's room until the plant had been gotten rid of and the house had been aired out.

Kai had come into the room and Rei had nearly jumped him, the Russian's scent almost as intoxicating as the catnip. He had escaped out of the window seconds before his control had broken.

Rei closed his eyes, trying to ignore Kai's scent. It was just as intoxicating as he remembered. Kai watched Rei, intrigued by how susceptible the neko-jin was to the simple plant. Rei's lithe body was tensed to the point of trembling.

The raven haired man looked up at Kai, golden eyes dilated with pleasure and need. Moving with fluid grace he sat in the Russian's lap, nuzzling and nipping at Kai's throat. Kai slid his hands under Rei's shirt, tracing random designs on the smooth skin. The neko-jin moved closer to the hard body, wanting more. He growled in frustration when the Russian pushed him away.

Getting to his feet he made to move away, feeling the need burn through his veins. Strong fingers curled around his upper arm and drew him closer. Kai placed a light kiss on his lips, tongue darting out teasingly.

Rei getting the idea opened his mouth in submission, as the Russian took his mouth with his claiming tongue. Kai pushed Rei over to the couch, and gently pushed him down, then lay on top of him. Both males were fully clothed, but their contact still felt oh so good.

Kai ground lightly into Rei's crotch making him moan with need, the feline body curled against his partner's hard body. "Please?" Moaned Rei. Kai shook his head so that his hair tickled Rei's nose. Not yet, not yet. Kai bit his neck and Rei squirmed. He wasn't sure how long he could hold back, but he knew Kai wasn't going to let him off easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: A short, rather pointless chapter, but an update none the less. I hope you all enjoy it.

Kai nipped at Rei's throat, reveling in the sounds that were coming from the neko-jin. They were a strange cross between a moan and a purr and it filled the room. The Russian slipped a hand between their bodies and slid it under Rei's shirt. The neko-jin arched into the touch, a mew of anguish breezing past his lips.

The Russian coaxed Rei into a sitting position and he stripped the other man's sweater off before returning to torment the neko-jin. He trailed kisses along Rei's collarbone, tongue darting out to taste the slightly tanned flesh.

Rei tangled one hand in Kai's hair, gently tugging at the grey strands. He had finally managed to get rid of that little voice that kept calling him Kai's slut. And it felt good. Deft fingers undid the button and zipper of his pants and Rei cried out as Kai's fingers slipped into his pants, gently pressing against his arousal.

He pressed against the hand, desperate for more attention. The neko-jin felt Kai smirk against his chest and he shuddered. The Russian continued to lick and nip Rei, leaving behind sanguine marks. He had just curled his fingers in the waistband of Rei's boxers and was about to pull them down when a knock on the door interrupted him.

With a final nip he got to his feet, leaving Rei breathless on the couch, wanting more. Kai yanked the door open, mahogany eyes bright. The butler was standing at the door, a small piece of paper in hand. He handed it to the Russian before leaving. The slate haired man jammed the paper into his pocket, knowing exactly who it was from. And it couldn't wait.

Rei was still on the couch, golden eyes half hooded, lithe body tense. Kai brushed a hand through the neko-jin's hair. "Rei?" Golden crescents turned on him and he shivered, shocked by the passion he saw. It seemed that Rei enjoyed his touch much more then he was willing to let on.

"I've got some business to take care of. We'll finish this later." The Russian placed a light, chaste kiss on Rei's slightly parted lips before getting to his feet and disappearing

Rei rolled over and buried his head under one of the pillows on his bed. He had a headache and he knew exactly what had caused it. Kai. The neko-jin drew the blankets higher, not wanting to go to work. He would be nearly useless with the headache. With a sigh he reached out, hand scrabbling across the bedside table in an attempt to find his cell phone.

He found the quick dial button for the store with practiced ease. They weren't open yet so he simply left a message. "Zane it's me. I'm not going to be in today, so try to avoid blowing up the store."

The neko-jin tossed his phone to the other side of the massive bed before snuggling down in the blankets to sleep some more.

Rei padded into the living room, wearing nothing but his boxers. A note was lying on the coffee table, with an envelope underneath it. The neko-jin sighed when he saw the handwriting. The phoenix on the top of the paper would have eliminated any doubt.

_Rei_

_I thought you might find this useful. I told you I provided for those who work for me. This is just part of it._

_Kai_

With slight trepidation Rei opened the envelope, his fingers sliding over something hard. He pulled the contents out, not surprised to see a credit card. It fell to the table with a slight click as he made his way back to the bedroom.

Rei pulled the collar of his jacket up, golden eyes roaming over the street. It was noon and the street was clogged with pedestrians and cars. Staying in the penthouse alone hadn't been all that appealing

He had been wandering the streets aimlessly for the past hour and a half, paying little attention to his surroundings. A soft yipping sound reached his ears and he looked over to see several puppies of different breeds staring at him from behind glass.

The neko-jin smiled and entered the pet store. He fingered the credit card in his pocket, wondering how Kai would react to finding a pet in his obviously expensive penthouse. Rei's smiled widened and he made his way over to the puppies.

A plaintive mew reached his ears and something brushed against his leg. He looked down to find a small bluish-grey kitten looking up at him with green eyes. Rei scooped the kitten up and the small ball of fuzz started to purr, eyes half closed.

Long fingers combed through the fur and Rei started purring himself, soothed by the little kitten. One of the pet store employees appeared from an aisle, brown eyes widening in shock. "You got out again?" Rei smiled down at the kitten. "So you're an escape artist? Good. Maybe you can help me get away from a zealous Russian."

The employee giggled. "I doubt it. He might help your friend. Russians need to stick together." Rei rolled his eyes and set the kitten on the counter where it proceeded to play with a fake mouse, chasing it along the top.

Rei ruffled the kitten's ears, his other hand pulling the mouse by its tail. The girl swiped the credit card and patiently waited for the receipt to print, eyes focused on the kitten. "What are you going to name him?"

The neko-jin smoothed down the kitten's fur. "Back Stabber." He looked up, a smile curling his lips at the horrified look on the girl's face. "He reminds me of my friend." The girl shrugged and handed Rei the small piece of paper to sign. "It's not my place to say."

Rei signed the paper and handed it back, slipping the card back into his paper. He scooped the kitten up and was about to leave when the girl tapped him on the shoulder. "Hmm?" She pointed at the paper, nail bright pink. "Did you just get married? You signed this Kon but your card said Hiwatari."

Dreading what he would see Rei reached into his card and pulled the card out. Sure enough, in bright gold letters Rei Hiwatari was on the card, seeming to mock him. "Bastard."

He stormed from the store, ignoring the comforting purr coming from Back Stabber.

Rei didn't get off the couch when he heard the first door to the penthouse open. Back Stabber stopped purring and stood, green eyes focused on the inside door. The kitten hopped off his stomach and made his way to the door. The neko-jin smirked. Maybe Kai would trip over the kitten and hit his head.

Kai pushed open the door, mahogany eyes focused on the couch. He could just barely make out the top of Rei's head over the arm. A questioning mew reached his ears and he looked down to find a Russian Blue kitten staring up at him.

"And how much did you spend on him?" The Russian stepped over the kitten and closed the door. "Only three hundred dollars. I figured you wouldn't mind too much. After all, you did have your last name on the credit card."

The slate haired man laughed the sound dark and sensuous. With silent steps he made his way to stand next to the couch, eyes roaming over the lithe neko-jin. Rei was completely relaxed, golden eyes closed.

"What do you want?" Kai placed a package next to the neko-jin. "I'm just here to drop this off." Rei waited until he heard both doors close. He slowly sat up, running a hand over Back Stabber as he jumped back into his lap.

With slightly trembling hands the neko-jin reached out for the package.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been working almost everyday since the end of July and I've barely had time to write. I sincerely hope you all enjoy.

Rei plucked at the ribbon that was bound around the package, fingers unsteady. Back Stabber rubbed against his side, purring. The package fell open and Rei was glad that nothing jumped out to bite him. Soft black pants and a shirt were on the top. He gently set them to the side, fingers brushing over something silky.

A red sleeveless robe made of silk was below the black clothing. Decorative black cloth fasteners ran its length from just above his stomach to the hollow of his neck. A note was under the robe, the red ink glittering on the black paper.

_Rei_

_I'm having a dinner tomorrow. Rolf will be there to pick you up at five-thirty._

_Kai_

The neko-jin tossed the note on to the table and was about to drop the package wrapping when something fell out of it on to the floor. It was a small black velvet bag. Rei picked it up and loosened the drawstring and poured its contents out.

He bit back a yell of fury. It was a velvet collar with a small ruby phoenix hanging from it. The raven haired man got to his feet, anger thrumming through his veins. The apartment seemed to blur and all the color leeched out, leaving the world black and white.

Rei tugged at his hair, breathing ragged in the stillness of the apartment. He crossed to the sliding door and tugged it open, a chill racing through his body as the cold wind swept into the apartment. The rage slowly receded, leaving him feeling light headed. He sank to his knees, pupils narrow slits.

Without warning he passed out.

-----

Rei finished binding his hair and looked in the mirror. He shook his head. "Gods, I look like a freaking toy." He brushed his bangs back, almost expecting to see whore written on his forehead. The collar was lying on the dresser, phoenix twinkling in the low light of his room.

He glanced at the clock next to the collar. 5:55. With a sigh he picked the collar up and dropped it in a pocket. "I might as well go." He was almost to the door when the doorbell echoed throughout the penthouse. The neko-jin got his cloak out of the closet and wrapped it around himself, trying to ignore the chill he got every time he thought of Kai.

-----

Rei handed his cloak to the butler, ignoring the look the older man gave him. "Master Hiwatari is in the parlor. He's been waiting for you." The neko-jin rolled his eyes, a slight frown curling his lips. "Of course. I'd be worried if he wasn't."

Rei strode down the hallway, feet silent on the hardwood floor. The door to the parlor was half open, firelight glinting off the dark wood. Kai was standing with his back to the door, left hand playing with something around his neck. The raven haired man was about to knock on the door when Kai spoke. "I know you're there Rei."

Kai turned mahogany eyes warm. Rei took a step back, something about the Russian making him wary. He was wearing tight black leather pants that were crossed with straps. A tight black shirt covered by a loose long sleeved red shirt. Black combat boots completed to the look, adding to his height.

A tear shaped ruby dangled from a silver chain around his throat, a small yellow spot decorating the gem. A number of white gold bands encircled his fingers but they were nothing compared to the ring that encircled the ring finger on his right hand. It was made of several strands of silver twisted together and studded with a number of gemstones of different colors.

Kai smirked, still tugging at his necklace. "Come in Rei. I'm not going to bite." His smirk widened. "Yet." Rei hesitantly stepped into the room, feeling Kai's eyes sweep over him. The Russian's smirk faltered slightly when his eyes came to rest on Rei's neck. "Where's the collar?"

Rei stuck one hand in the pocket of his pants and drew it out. "Here, but I refuse to wear it." The Russian moved to stand in front of Rei, holding one hand out for the collar. Rei handed it to him, golden eyes slightly suspicious.

Kai pulled Rei closer, one hand cradling the back of his head, the other holding the collar. He leaned down and nibbled at the soft skin. Kai half expected the neko-jin to pull away or complain. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Rei press closer, his arms wrapping around his waist.

The slate haired man trailed kisses over Rei's neck, tongue darting out to taste the honeydew flavored skin. A purr of satisfaction left the neko-jin and he arched his neck, wanting more. Kai pressed a kiss to the hollow of Rei's neck before fastening the collar around his throat.

"Perfect." The sound of the doorbell ruined the silence and Kai slowly drew back. He ran a gentle hand through Rei's hair, mahogany eyes filled with humor. "Try to be good." The Russian stalked out of the room, ignoring the growl from his companion.

-----

Rei idly swirled his wine, feeling extremely paranoid. It seemed like he couldn't go more then five minutes without one of Kai's guests looking at him. And then there were the odd number that found touching him even more interesting.

Something ghosted across the back of his robe and he whirled, fangs bared in a silent hiss. Groffman was standing behind him, a nearly empty glass held in one meaty hand. "Hello again Kitty." The neko-jin set his glass down.

"Groffman. What do you want?" The larger man moved forward, the scent of wine heavy in the air. "I was just wondering if you would be willing to escort me home. I'm afraid that I'm too drunk to drive."

Rei smirked, fangs glinting in the low light. "I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. I know it's a ploy to get me away from Kai." Groffman reached out with speed that belied his size. He slowly tightened his grip on the neko-jin's arm, ignoring the anger that blazed in golden eyes.

"You're nothing but a whore. I don't think you can say who or-" His sentence was cut off by a large gust of air as Rei drove his foot into the other man's stomach. He yanked his arm free, pupils slit. "I'm not a whore."

Rei strode from the room, ignoring the whispers that followed him out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: This is a horribly short update but it's better then nothing. It's the week before finals and I should be studying but I felt like working on this.

* * *

Kai smirked; glad to see that Rei wasn't letting Groffman push him around. He handed his wine glass to a passing servant, wanting to talk to Groffman. The man was going to pay for even talking to Rei, let alone touching him.

The Russian knelt in front of the other man, mahogany eyes deadly cold. "Groffman. I think Rei's warning was rather effective but I'll add my own. Touch him again, and you will cease to exist." He got back to his feet and slipped out of the room, wanting to find his wayward neko-jin.

* * *

Rei leaned against the dark paneling in the hallway, trying to calm his breathing. He hadn't meant to hit Groffman. There was just something about the old man that disgusted him.

"I must say kitten. That was an impressive display."

The neko-jin jerked his head up to find Kai looking at him, mahogany eyes bright. He straightened up and clenched his hand in the robe, hoping that the Russian wouldn't say anything to piss him off.

"I didn't mean to. It's just he's so disgusting."

The slate haired Russian nodded and took a step closer, his hand reaching out to brush across Rei's cheek. "I know. He's a corpulent pig who believes he owns the world and that anything of beauty should worship him."

His free hand gently smoothed across the back of Rei's hand before gently unclenching his fingers. He moved closer, effectively trapping the neko-jin against the wall. With a smirk he bent his head to rest his forehead against the other man's, their lips barely touching. "Don't worry Rei. I won't let him press charges. I own almost all of the police, and if he happens to get one of the ones I don't own, then I'll simply have to get you a lawyer. After all, I can't have my pet getting into trouble. It wouldn't be seemly."

Rei shuddered, although he didn't know if it was because of his anger at the Russian or the fact that Kai was so close that the neko-jin was surrounded by his scent and could feel the rise of his chest. "I'm not your pet Hiwatari. If it weren't for my store I would never have seen you again."

Kai's smirk widened and he stroked the neko-jin's side, mahogany eyes bright. "You're wrong Rei. Even if your little store wasn't having a problem I still would have come. I'm used to getting what I want and you weren't going to be any different. You belonged to me from the first day you joined my team. I managed to keep from doing anything stupid all those years ago, but now, I don't have to worry about anybody scolding me. Not when I own the world."

The shorter man glared at the Russian, golden eyes bright. "You're insane. No one can rule the world."

"You're very wrong kitten. Whoever controls the supply to the consumers rules the world and I own a small part of every sucessful company in the world." The Russian brushed a soft kiss over the neko-jin's slightly parted lips, noticing the slight hitch in his breathing. His hand slid to the small of Rei's back and with a slight pull he had the neko-jin pressed against him. "Come Rei, you can't tell me you don't want to have the world."

The neko-jin closed his eyes, trying to ignore the heat radiating off the hard body he was pinned to. "I don't want the world. I want to go back to my store and never have to see you again."

Kai laughed the sound low and deep. "Don't lie to me Rei. I can feel how badly you want the power." His mouth moved along the neko-jin's cheek, brushing soft kisses along the soft tan skin. He tugged at the bottom button of Rei's robe, smirking when several of the buttons popped free.

"And I know you want me Rei. I cold see it the first day we meet. You want to be owned." His lips trailed along Rei's cheek and down his neck where he scraped his teeth along the tan skin.

The neko-jin moaned, one hand coming up to clutch the Russain's shirt. He knew that egging the taller man on was wrong but he couldn't help. Yes, he'd wanted Kai when he first saw him but only until he'd realized how much of a prick the other blader was.

However, Kai seemed hell bent on making him forget that.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Something about Finals week makes me want to work on this story. I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update again, but this has been a kind of hectic semester. This story has one more chapter after this. I've enjoyed writing this story but it's time for it to end. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Kai backed Rei against the wall of the bedroom, his pale fingers quickly undoing the frog closures on the neko-jin's robe. He pushed the robe off Rei's shoulders, the silk pooling on the floor at the other man's feet. With a soft smirk he slid his hand under the neko-jin's shirt, smirk widening when he felt the muscle jump underneath his hand.

"Just give in Rei. I promise that I won't hurt you." The Russian gently pulled the neko-jin away from the wall with his free hand and pushed him back towards the bed, his other hand sliding further up to brush over a nipple. Rei arched into the touch, eyes falling closed as pleasure shot through his body.

Rei's knees hit the bed and he feel backwards, sprawled over the dark sheets. Kai knelt over him, and leaned down until their lips were brushing. "Tonight you're mine."

* * *

Rei slowly came awake, painfully aware of the warm hand that was stroking his stomach. He opened his eyes slightly, to reveal Kai lying next to him looking extremely satisfied. The Russian was smirking, the dark sheets pooling around his hips, the perfect contrast to his pale skin. "Morning Pet. How are you feeling?"

The neko-jin glared at the other man. "Fine." He wanted to move back from the Russian but he didn't think that Kai would be too happy with that. Instead he bit down lightly on the inside of his cheek trying to ignore the pleasure that was trickling through his veins as the pale hand slid lower.

Kai smirked at his lover, mahogany eyes smoldering with lust. "Are you always this grouchy in the mornings?" He leaned forward slightly and pressed a kiss to the neko-jin's forehead. When Rei didn't answer he simply kept going. "I must admit that I imagined you would be cuddlier."

He straddled the neko-jin, pinning the smaller man's hands above his head by the wrist. "Brooding silence really doesn't fit you Rei." A smirk twisted his pale lips and he leaned down until there were scant inches between their bodies. "I much preferred how you were last night, when you couldn't stop moaning and touching me."

Rei stared up at the other man, golden eyes narrow. "You're a bastard Kai. Don't think I'm going to give in to you just because of last night."

Kai cupped Rei's chin with his free hand. "You gave in last night Pet. You can't deny that you want me any longer." His hand slid down the neko-jin's neck, fingers pressing lightly against the love bite that darkened the soft tan skin. "You're mine Rei, and no one can take you away."

He leaned down and kissed the corner of the neko-jin's mouth, the slim body finally relaxing. "Stop resisting Pet. You know it's not worth it."

Rei arched against the Russian and drew him down, tired of fighting against his desires.

* * *

The moment Rei opened the door to the penthouse Backstabber came straight to him, in a unsteady run. Rei swept the small kitten up and buried his face in the soft bluish fur, allowing the kitten's purr to calm him. He settled on the couch with Backstabber curled against his chest. "Well Backstabber, I truly fucked up last night. I actually slept with the bastard."

The kitten continued to purr, small paws kneading his master's sweater. Rei continued to stroke the kitten's back, his thoughts drifting to what he had to do tomorrow. It was either that or think about Kai and right now the Russian was the last thing he wanted to think about.

The first thing he had to do was go to the store and make sure that it was still standing. He had no doubt that his employees thought he had fallen off the planet and to be honest, he felt like he had. His thoughts were constantly on nothing but Kai and it was starting to irritate him.

His second goal besides visiting the store was to go through and see what he needed to order more of and then try to figure out where all of the money had gone. As much as he hated to admit it, he was 99 percent sure that one of his employees was embezzling the money, which meant that that someone was going to end up with out a job and more than likely in jail.

Rei didn't want to have to fire anyone, but this had to stop now. His store and the other employees were suffering and the sooner he figured out who it was the sooner he could get away from Kai and leave the Russian's penthouse.

The neko-jin stretched out on the couch, Backstabber curling against his chest. "I'll just take a little nap. Bastard didn't let me sleep any last night." Rei slowly drifted to sleep, trying not to think about the Russian's warmth from the night before.

* * *

Rei slipped the key back into his pocket and locked the door again behind him, eyes easily piercing the darkness of the store. He had woken at five and been unable to get back to sleep so he'd decided to come in to the store early and get started on making a list of things he needed to order. The store didn't open until 8, which gave him a couple hours of alone time to try and get some work done.

He rounded the counter and pulled the jar of orange tea down before going back to his office. With a sigh he flicked the light on and set the jar on the small table that held a small microwave. "I can't believe I'm up this early. I should still be at home in bed."

The neko-jin picked a big mug off one of the hooks that hung on the underside of the table and padded to the small bathroom to fill it. He stuck the mug in the microwave and turned it on before pouring a slight amount of the tea into a piece of cheesecloth. While the microwave was still going he took the jar back out to the front of the store and put it back in its place without bothering to turn a light on. There wasn't really any reason to turn any of them on since he could see just fine without any light.

By the time he got back to the office his water was warm. He dropped the ball of cheesecloth into the water and watched as the water turned a brownish-orange, the tea slowly seeping out of the cloth. He settled in the chair and pulled the store's ledger forward to try and trace where the funds had gone.

* * *

Rei set his pen down and rubbed at his eyes, trying to ignore the headache that was building behind his right eye. He'd been going through the ledger for two hours and had made no progress on figuring out where the money had gone.

"This is absurd. Ten thousand dollars doesn't go missing in three months without leaving a trace." With a long sigh the neko-jin folded his arms on the ledger and rested his chin on them, mind going a mile a minute. Someone from the store had to have been the one to have taken the money, and had gotten help from the outside. It was really the only explanation.

The sound of the front door clicking open brought Rei's head up and he got to his feet and padded out of the office, feet silent on the wood floor. He heard the lock on the door slid home and a person straightened up, casting a shadow on the floor. A tangy, familiar scent reached him and he quickly flipped on the light, golden eyes narrowed in anger. "ZANE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Well, here it is, the final chapter. Also, I have decided not to write any new Beyblade stories. I will finish the stories that I have started and I have one new story to post, a long overdue birthday present for Devlinn-Reiko. I'm hoping to have all of my BB stories done by the end of the year. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Rei stared at Zane, eyes glowing slightly as his anger made itself present. "Care to explain to me why you're here five hours before you're supposed to work?"

The blonde stared shrugged, eyes downcast. "It's not what it seems like Rei." He seemed to reconsider his statement and he slowly raised his head to look the smaller man in the eyes. "Actually, I take that back. It is exactly what it seems like, and I'm the one that's been taking your money.

The taller man shifted slightly from foot to foot in guilt before continuing. "But, I promise that I didn't keep any of the money. Mr. Hiwatari took it all and put it in a special account. He didn't actually want you to go bankrupt. It was all part of a ploy that a couple of his friends came up with. They knew how he felt about you and were trying to help him. You'll get all of your money back and more, even if you decide that Mr. Hiwatari has no place in your life. Although, I can guarantee that he isn't going to let go of you without a fight."

The neko-jin rolled his eyes, feeling some of his anger drain out of him. "I could care less what Kai thinks he's going to do with me. He had no right to take my money from me, and if he thought that he was going to be able to win my affection by treating me like a high price whore, he was horribly mistaken. I'm going to castrate him and than use his money to fly to Russia and kill both Bryan and Tala. I can't believe those shits thought that this was going to work."

Zane stared at his employer, shock in his eyes. "How did you know it was them?"

Rei grinned, his eyes burning with a feral light. "Because they've always been Kai's best friends. And they're both unstable. Leave it to them to come up with such a stupid idea. Go home. I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to call the police and have your ass thrown in jail, but don't worry about coming in for the next several days."

He turned on heel and strode back to his office, trying to figure out how exactly he was going to mutilate Kai.

* * *

Rei pushed the huge double doors that hid the boardroom from the rest of the world opened and stopped when the eyes of all the board members turned to look at him, confusion evident in their eyes. He pointed at Kai who was standing at the far end of the table, watching him with a slight smirk. "You are a bastard! I can't believe you even thought this was going to work."

The tall Russian shrugged, the move causing his long body to move in a sinuous way that Rei had to admit looked decidedly sexy. "Not really, but Tala and Bry would have done it without my consent and I knew that if they ended up with your money you would never get it back and I didn't want you to suffer unduly. So I went along with their little plan."

The neko-jin sighed and slipped into the room the heavy doors falling shut behind him. "Of course, how stupid of me. Your intentions were nothing but noble. I can't believe that I ever thought that Kai Hiwatari, one of the richest men in the world was a complete and utter asshole."

At the indrawn gasps of all the men in the room at the neko-jin's comment Rei waved one hand through the air. "Can we do this without them. They've already got enough to go to any of the tabloids with."

Kai nodded in agreement. "Gentlemen, my partner wishes to speak with me. We'll continue this on Wednesday. Until then, I don't want to see or hear from any of you. Dismissed."

The men filled out of the room and the heavy doors swung shut behind the last once, slamming against the doorjamb with a final, ominous sound.

"Don't call me your partner! You have no right to sully that word. You've treated me as nothing more then a high priced WHORE for the past two months and I'm fucking sick and tired of it. I want my life back. I never want to see you again. I don't fucking care if you keep the money. Just stay away from me!"

Kai watched the neko-jin storm from the room, his long braid of swinging behind him. Once the door had slammed shut the Russian sank back into his leather chair, one hand scrubbing at his chin. "So beautiful."

* * *

Rei scratched behind Backstabbers ear, eyes wandering around his small apartment as he sat on his couch. After the three weeks he'd spent in Kai's penthouse his own home seemed small and boring in comparison. He tried not to think about the Russian much but sometimes it was hard not too, especially when he was at the store.

Backstabber nipped at his master's fingers, grey eyes half closed. The neko-jin stared at the kitten, golden eyes showing his fatigue. "Sometimes you remind me of him. You get that look like you own the world and you act like you're king."

He tugged at his braid, eyes falling shut in frustration. "God. I don't want to think of him anymore." With a long sigh he rolled onto his side, smiling slightly when the kitten hissed at him as he slid on to the floor." He drew one of the small pillows to his chest and curled around it, golden eyes falling shut. Sleep overcame him so quickly that he never noticed that Kai's name was the last thing he said as he plunged into darkness.

* * *

Kai stared down at the dark hair that spread over one of his pillows, pale fingers tangling in the long rough strands. Usually he didn't bring random people to his bed but the other man's long hair and sharp features had reminded him of Rei's and he hadn't been able to resist fucking the other man into the mattress. Hell, he'd even called out the neko-jin's name as he'd come. Luckily the other man hadn't been overly upset.

The other man groaned and slowly came awake, blue eyes focusing on Kai. "Hi."

The Russian stared down at the other man, feeling a slow anger build in his chest. He clambered out of the bed, the sheets falling from his pale skin and crossed the room to pull a pair of loose slacks from his wardrobe. He slipped into them before turning a cold, hard gaze on the other man. "Get. Out."

The dark haired man stared at the Russian. "Why? You said that I could leave in the morning."

Kai pulled a sleeveless shirt on, eyes never leaving the bed. "I lied. Now leave before I call security. I'll tell them you're trespassing and you'll spend the rest of the night in jail and probably longer. I'm sure your cellmates would love to know how easy you are."

He slipped on a pair of boots and grabbed his keys and wallet before leaving the room, not even waiting to see if the other man was moving from the bed.

* * *

At first Rei thought that the hot hands running over his stomach and chest were simply part of a dream but when one hand slid between his legs to cup his burgeoning arousal and warm fingers gently pinched his nipple he came awake to find Kai kneeling next to his bed, watching him with dark eyes.

They stared at each other for several minutes, Kai's hands never leaving the neko-jin's body. "I've missed you Rei. My bed and house are empty without you. Why did you leave? I know how you look at me, that you want me, my touch." The Russian leaned forward, lips brushing lightly against the corner of Rei's mouth, hands continuing to stroke the other man. "You can't hide how you feel about me. Come back."

Rei relaxed into the other man's touch, one hand curling into the hair at the nape of the Russian's neck. "Don't expect me to fall into your arms. You're a bastard and I have no doubt that you're just going to get worse as you get older. I don't want you meddling in my store no matter what, and I don't want you giving me money for no damn reason. I'm willing to try to be your partner, but if you start treating me like a whore again, I'm going to kill you.

The Russian smirked and kissed the neko-jin and straddled him, intent on claiming him for the first time as a partner rather then the whore he'd been treating the other man as for the past three weeks. With luck, then neko-jin would finally be able to admit that he loved Kai.


End file.
